


I’ll be there, I’m always in your heart

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied OT13 - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, OT4 Hip Hop Unit, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, sol is a baby boy who quite honestly deserves the world :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With the pack expecting their first ever pup, everyone's on cloud nine—everyone except Hansol that is.alternatively - Mingyu's clueless, Wonwoo's always prepared, Seungcheol's on edge, and Hansol's just plain sad.





	I’ll be there, I’m always in your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jayudice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayudice/gifts).

> posted this fic request separately bc idk i just did?
> 
> prompt: "a/b/o where another hhu member is an omega and is gonna have a bby and hansol can't provide so he feels sad"
> 
> title from svt's 'lean on me'
> 
> *deleted fic but reposted bc this was a request and i felt bad about deleting it lol*

"Careful Gyu!" Jeonghan frets, helping the _very_ pregnant and _very_ clumsy Omega over to the couch, "The last thing we need is you going into early labour!" The Alpha running a hand anxiously through his hair while Mingyu simply sheepishly flashes him a canine showing grin, hand rubbing where their unborn pup was currently kicking away.

"Oops," He awkwardly laughs, "Sorry for being such a klutz hyung," Wincing when their pup delivers a less than pleasant punch to his spleen, or what he figures to be his spleen, Jeonghan paling all over again, already digging in his pocket for his phone, emergency services on speed dial specifically for these such reasons.

"Oh my fucking god I fucking jinxed it-" The older begins to ramble, fingers shaking so badly he messes up his passcode at least twice, Mingyu rolling his eyes as he tugs the Alpha down next to him, shutting him up with a light punch to his shoulder.

"Calm down!"

"But-"

"But _nothing_ Hannie, I'm-_we're_ both absolutely fine." Mingyu leaning over to press a kiss to the flustered Alpha's cheek, "Baby's just fussy, that's all." Taking Jeonghan's hand in his, the Omega gently pressing his mate's palm to the rounded swell of his belly with a shy smile, heart skipping a beat when Jeonghan's warm eyes light up with awe at the soft flutterings underneath his fingers, mouth forming a classic 'o' shape.

"See?" The Alpha nodding dumbly, and Mingyu just has to laugh at his silly looking expression, Jeonghan lips pouting as he flushes bright red.

"...Yeah, sorry for all that," Mingyu waving his mate off dismissively, muttering a quiet "It's cool," before the two resume their interaction with their yet to be born pup, Jeonghan wrapping his toasty scent around the pregnant Omega. Everything seemingly perfect, the dorm still as their share this moment, everyone quiet for once.

Well, everyone except Hansol, the youngest Omega wiping furiously at his face as he watches his two lovers, a pang of something he can't describe in his heart, a heavy guilt on his chest for feeling so selfishly. Some part of him wanting to join his hyungs while another part of him wants to be nowhere near them. So he doesn't, instead running off to the comfort of his and Soonyoung's shared room, the Beta thankfully absent, probably out doting on Wonwoo and Seungcheol or something, something Hansol normally would feel jealous about, but not now, he's to upset to feel much of anything else besides an intense hatred for himself.

But it's _fine_, or least that's what he tells himself as he crawls under the covers, tears dripping down his cheeks, filled to the brim with self-loathing.

_He deserves to feel this way._

```

_"Pups?!" Jisoo half-whispers-half shouts in excitement, the soft-spoken Beta staring in disbelief at the three positive marked pregnancy tests lined up on the bathroom countertop, Minghao and Jun peeping around the doorframe upon hearing all the hullabaloo, both Alphas wearing identical looks of confusion on their faces._

_"Mhm," The Omega shyly confirms, a hand drifting down to his still relatively flat stomach, "I was fairly certain seeing as I've missed my last three heats, but only today was I actually brave enough to take a test." Minghao and Jun's gaze now focused on their mate's belly, all the puzzle pieces finally falling into place, Jun shrieking as he rushes forward and scoops the younger up, twirling him around like one would do in movies, Minghao's lips curved into a small smile of his own._

_"Pups! Pups!" The Chinese Alpha shouts happily, "We're going to have pups!" His loud cries attracting the attention of Jihoon and Hansol, who come rushing in immediately upon hearing Junhui's yips of joy, the tiny Alpha regarding Mingyu with a worried look while Hansol smells the pregnancy on the older Omega before even having to see any further confirmation, his heart sinking painfully at the notion._

_"Put me down Junnie, I think I'm gonna puke," Jisoo's face paling at the prospect, Minghao quick to throw open the toilet lid just as Jun sets their mate down, Mingyu rubbing at his temples before managing to flash them all a weak grin, nausea making his head spin slightly. "False alarm," He murmurs bashfully, everyone breathing a sigh of relief, well, everyone except Hansol that is. The second youngest of the pack having quietly excused himself while his fellow mates were all doting on the newly pregnant Mingyu, muttering a meek apology he doubted anyone actually heard in all their excitement._

_Hansol seeking comfort in the coziness of his bed, curling in on himself as he hears the whoops and hollers coming from downstairs, a bitter taste in his mouth as he swallows back ill feelings, hating himself for not experiencing the same elation his mates were, because it wasn't like Mingyu purposefully planned on being the first of the four Omegas to conceive, it just having happened as life does sometimes._

_And it wasn't like Hansol couldn't bear their next pup anyways, so he really had no right to be such a sulky mess. _ ** _Right? _ **

_Deciding then and there to try to at least pretend to be happy for their soon to come arrival, plastering on a fake smile as he drags himself down the staircase, a tight lipped "Congratulations hyung!" spilling from his chapped lips as soon as he and Mingyu make eye contact, praying to god the other didn't notice how he stiffened upon being pulled into a warm hug._

** _Yeah, of course._ **

```

"Has anyone seen Sol lately?" Seokmin asks after dinner, the smiley Beta wrapping up the leftover ramyun tteokbokki for the youngest Omega with a frown, Seungkwan merely shrugging as he happily slurps what remains of his own noodles, sauce staining the sides of his mouth.

"I think I saw him early this morning," Chan replies with a thoughtful expression, "Why?" The Beta biting his lip at the unexpected answer, worry definitely now clinging to his fruity scent, Seungcheol joining his side as he carries the dirtied dinnerware over to the kitchen counter, Soonyoung following soon after.

"He didn't come to lunch or dinner today," Seokmin anxiously answers the maknae, "Which is _really_ unlike him." And the group gathered in the kitchen have to agree on that, as it was really rare for their baby Omega to miss out on an opportunity for free food.

"Well, not _really_," Seungkwan stressing the last word as he wipes his mouth with the back of his sleeve, "Solie didn't come to dinner yesterday either," The youngest Alpha's revelation only deepening their concern for their mate, guilt weighing heavy on their shoulders for not picking up on his distress earlier.

"Fuck," Seungcheol whispers, his doe eyes terribly sad, "We fucked up, we _really_ fucked up."

"Fucked up what?" Mingyu's voice startling Soonyoung so much he drops the small plate of pickled radishes with a squeak, Seungkwan quick to run over and bat the Beta's hand away with a growl, not wanting the older to accidentally cut his hand on the sharp shards.

"Shit! I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine," Chan and Seungcheol mutter in unison, "We have much bigger things to worry about."

"Uh, can someone please explain what's going on?" Mingyu raising his hand as he shuffles over as best he can with all the extra baby weight he's carrying, bump prominent in his snugly fitting turtleneck.

"It's Hansol," Seungkwan replies, "We think something's wrong with him."

```

_"You sure you don't want to accompany me and Wonwoo?" Mingyu asks for the thousandth time that day, the pregnant Omega slipping his jacket on while Wonwoo chats with their manager, his wide-rimmed glasses reflecting a glare in the bright lighting._

_"Yeah," Hansol murmurs softly, fluffy blanket wrapped around his body, "I'm good." Some part of him feeling fucking awful for missing out on the momentous appointment to determine their pup's gender, while the other half of him quite frankly doesn't give a shit._

_"Okay," The hint of sadness to Mingyu's tone confirming that yes, Hansol is indeed the lowest form of human life to ever walk the earth, "Well, you'll be the first I text then!" Hansol mustering up what he believes to be smile in reply to his mate's enthusiasm._

_"Okay Gyu," He says, "Good luck."  
_

```

"I can go check on him," The pregnant Omega immediately volunteers, an oddly determined look on his fine features, almost daring any one of his mates to try to stop him.

"Are you sure you want to do that-" Seungkwan starts, but the harsh glare he receives from both Mingyu and Seungcheol shut him up instantly.

"Yes, yes I am." Mingyu's gaze serious as he cradles his bump, Seungcheol drying one more plate off before coming to stand beside his fellow Omega, expression just as intense.

"Jeez, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," The Alpha holding his hand up in mock defense, "Just...just be gentle with him—that's all I ask of you, okay?"

"Of course."

```

_"Man I can't fucking wait to hold our pup in my arms~!" Jeonghan chirps as he flips through one of the countless baby name books the pack now owns, yellow highlighter tucked behind his ear as he skims page after page, Hansol seated next to him._

_"Yeah," The Omega mumbles, "Can't wait," His echo probably sounding fake for all he cares, his own book flipped open to a random page, the various names printed there blurring together as he tries his hardest to at least act like he too was taking pleasure in such a tedious task._

_"I know, right?!" The Alpha seemingly too absorbed in upcoming baby joy to notice Hansol's soured demeanor, dark eyes sparkling as he animatedly chatters on and on, his never ending exuberance fucking exhausting to be around. "I just know that they're going to be the cutest fucking pup that you ever did see!"_

_"Yep," Hansol finds himself having to agree, "That they will, that they will."_

```

"Solie?" Seungcheol gently calls out to the youngest Omega, Wonwoo and Mingyu trailing behind the oldest of the four Omegas, "You in here?" Droopy eyes widening a fraction when he sees a human-sized lump hiding under the covers of Hansol's bed, the smell of peaches and cream wafting off it—which just so happens to be Hansol's telltale scent.

Mingyu waddling over to the bed with slight caution, Wonwoo holding his hand as he does so, Seungcheol's heart breaking a little more when he notices the quiver the bundle of blankets has to it.

"Sol?" Though this time it's Wonwoo who's asking, "Can you hear us baby?" Frowning when he receives no response from the baby Omega, Mingyu now looking mildly distressed as he hesitantly sits down on a vacant spot on Hansol's bed, the Omega under the covers flinching as he curls further in on himself.

"Hansolie," He starts, "Please let us in," Voice cracking as he pleas, all three Omega's eyes going wide when they hear the heart wrenching sob that comes from underneath the fleece, Hansol openly wailing as he pulls the covers tighter around himself. Wonwoo gesturing for Mingyu to scoot over with a nudge, Mingyu shooting him a quizzical look before obliging wordlessly, Wonwoo's touch nothing but soft as he reaches a hand out for the bawling Omega.

"Sol," Wonwoo keeping his tone even as he begins speaking, "Sol, I need you to breathe. Can you do that?" The bookish elder knowing full well how fast a situation like this could potentially escalate, his main goal to keep Hansol's head above water for the time being.

"C-Can't," They hear him whine, "I-It hurts," The trio wincing as Hansol stumbles over his words, Seungcheol and Mingyu actually looking close to tears themselves as Hansol's body continues to writhe.

"I know baby boy, I know," Wonwoo soothes, patting the boy's thigh gingerly, "But can you at least try?" Hansol's head swimming as he forces his lungs to take in a large mouthful of fresh air, exhaling with a whimper, but it's working.

"Good, you're doing so so good Solie," The normally stoic Omega praises, smiling lovingly at the smaller as he peeks his head out for a gulp of cooler air, eyes rimmed red, cheeks ablaze and splotchy in areas.

"R-Really?" He chokes through his stutters, posing the question as if he truly expects any other answer than "yes."

"Yes, baby boy," Seungcheol replies this time around, "Of course you are," Mingyu nodding in agreement as Hansol's pants slowly taper off to merely heavy breathing, nose running as he licks at his lips.

"Good," He mutters, "That's good."

"Yes," Mingyu says, "Yes, it—no, _you_ are."

```

_"So does this mean you'll be carrying the next one?" Soonyoung jokes with a grin, eyes curved into crescent moons, Hansol genuinely confused as he lowers the volume on the TV, almost unsure if he's heard correctly, half expecting his ears to be playing tricks on him._

_"What?" He asks, "What do you mean by "next one"?" And this time it's Soonyoung who's donning a look of confusion, arching a brow at the Omega._

_"Next pup silly goose," The Beta clarifies, "I asked if this means that you'll be the next Omega to carry our next pup." Hansol blanching at the prospect, because he of all people most certainly did not deserve to be carrying his mate's child. Not that Soonyoung needs to know these private thoughts that is._

_"Oh," He mutters, "Uh, maybe? I don't really know Youngie." Chewing on the inside of his cheek as he turns his attention back to the cartoon playing on screen, not noticing the worried glance Soonyoung shoots him, drowning out any other sound other than the character's voices._

_"Hmm, okay then."_

```

"I'm really not," Hansol whispers when he's finally calmed down enough to carry out a conversation, Seungcheol tilting his head at that, silently asking for a further explanation. Wonwoo and Mingyu squishing their baby Omega in between them, Mingyu's swollen middle taking up more space than he's willing to admit, somewhat embarrassed about the whole situation.

"What-"

"I mean I'm really not..._good_," Hansol taking a few deep breath before he speaks, "Like emotionally hyungs, I'm not doing good emotionally." And it admittedly feels good to voice his thoughts aloud, knowing his mates weren't the kind to judge someone for their struggles.

"Well, then we'll help you become "good" once more," Mingyu speaks up, "How's that sound baby boy?" Hansol preening at the use of his pet name, heart swelling with raw, unfiltered happiness.

"That sounds perfect."

+1

"Mingyu!" Hansol cries excitedly as he flitters into the nicely furnished nursery, said Omega patting little Daeseong's back gently, their newborn son fussing as his father attempts to burp him, tiny fists batting at Mingyu's shoulder.

"Yes?" He replies, the pup belching loudly as he turns around to face his mate, a wave of relief washing over the new father. "What is is babe?" Nose wrinkling upon feeling the warm spit up that dribbles down his back, his baby boy having completely missed the burp cloth, which really was something Mingyu should've been used to by now, seeing as Daeseong at _least_ did it two out of three times after he was finished nursing.

"I'm pregnant!"

**Author's Note:**

> omega hansol is finally a recognized tag and i'm so proud of all the fics that helped to make it happen :')
> 
> originally published 2019-02-04


End file.
